Happy Anniversary
by Johanna-002
Summary: It's their anniversary and Fin wants to show his wife how much he truly loves her…SMUT! One-Shot!


**Title: Happy Anniversary**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

Melinda opened the front door with a sigh. "Girls, I'm home." She called throwing her keys on the table and taking off jacket. When no one responded she became a little worried she headed up stairs "Fin?" She looked at her watch it was 7:45 where was everyone?

She wasn't too worried though; she liked the idea of having the house to herself, it gave her time to take a nice hot bath and relax before she would have to get ready for her dinner reservations with Fin, at 9:30.

Before getting in the shower, Melinda pulled out the black dress and heels that she would be wearing tonight along with all her hair and make-up essentials. She relaxed in the hot water listening to her IPod, the stress from the past few days vanishing into thin air.

Fin walked through the doors a few minutes later. "Damn it!" he exclaimed quietly. He saw that Melinda was home and that ruined everything. How was he supposed to get his surprise ready now? He quietly walked upstairs, he heard her humming along to a song and he smiled. This was perfect she would never hear him. He quickly cleaned up the room and began to work his magic. When he was done he admired his work from the door.

"Ah damn," he muttered. He forgot one of the most important pieces. He went back down stairs to retrieve the letter he had written her. He placed it in the center of the bed, turning off all of the lights and closing the blinds. He walked out of the room, waiting to see her reaction. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait long.

When Melinda got out of the tub she dried off before wrapping the towel around herself. She then applied her basic make-up: Mascara and eyeliner. She brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth before walking out of the bathroom.

She gasped as she opened the door. Before her was a room that she didn't even recognize. Candles covered the room, petals covered the king size bed, as roses and chocolates lead a path for her to follow.

Melinda followed the trail of chocolates and roses, letting them lead her over to the covered rose pedaled bed she shared with Fin. Her eyes casting over the brown and green sheets she saw and envelope being hoisted up by two white roses. Tears pooled in her eyes as she picked it up. _Melinda_ was subscripted across the front of the envelope.

Fin watched from the door. Ever so slowly he made his way over to her, careful not to make his presence know.

Melinda had tears pool in her eyes as she read the letter, every word tugging at her heart.

_Dear Melinda,_

_Can you really believe it's been 13 years since the day we said 'I do'? I can't, man how time flies. Baby, I just want you to know that I love you so much. You are my rock and my heart. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Words can't even explain the way I feel about you. You and the girls are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. When I look you it's like being on cloud nine._

_You are the reason I look forward to getting up in the morning and you're the meaning of life. I'm sorry if I haven't been the most greatest husband in the world but please know I love you very, very much. I don't only want you in my life but I need you. Like I said, "you're my rock". If and when you need me, I hope you always know I'm here for you not only as your husband, but as you're best friend._

_Everyone has to make change so this is mine, I want to make you feel like the Queen you are, every day, for the rest of you life. I hope you can get used to being a lot more spoiled than you already are, because I promise to show my love for you every day in everything I do._

Fin finally made it to her side, he snaked his arms around her mid-section pulling her close to his chest. Melinda jumped slightly turning her head, when she saw it was him she smiled leaning into his touch as she continued to read his letter.

_Melinda you are the strongest, smartest, not to mention the most beautiful woman in the world! No one can compare to you! You mean the world to me!_

_I love you baby, Happy Anniversary!_

_Love Always,_

_Fin_

Melinda felt him place a delicate kiss on her neck. She turned in his arms smiling at him. "Thank you," she whispered. "This means a lot."

"You're very welcome." He said before pressing his lips against hers. "Where are the kids?" she asked in between kisses.

"Gone," He said capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Melinda chuckled pulling away. "Seriously, where are they? I need to know how much time I have to thank you for this little surprise." She said seductively.

"Well in that case," he said nuzzling her neck. "There at Liv's, Elliot promised to take them out for ice cream."

"Ah that poor bastard," She said smiling. "This is very magical and very romantic."

Fin tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. Melinda kissed him passionately on the lips. She glided her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance. He willingly obliged. Her tongue slid in fighting against his for control. He won. Eventually letting his passion for her take over, she moaned into the kiss pressing her body harder against him.

"One of us is a little over dressed don't you think?" She asked as he let her remove his shirt, her hair was not dripping wet, but it was wet enough to have some waves in it. Fin ran his hand through her soft locks. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly, letting the kiss linger on. They savored every second of it.

Knowing that the towel was the only thing that kept him from her made him want her even more. He began to lie her down on the bed. The petals looked amazing against her chocolate skin. Melinda opened her eyes to look up at him, the fire from the candles causing shadows to cross her lips. The flames caused her eyes to sparkle more than usual and he leaned down to kiss her.

Melinda wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her, Fin bit her lower lip before removing his lips from her to kiss her chin, her neck, her collar bone. He came to the towel and opened it gently with his right hand. She took in a deep relaxing breath, allowing Fin to make her feel wonderful. He swirled his tongue around every crevice as he slowly lowered his body, leaving Melinda where she was.

"Fin, what the hell are you doing?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Shh," Fin ran his hands across her breasts, caressing her nipples a few times before lowering one hand to the spot her knew would drive her wild. Melinda moaned as he inserted a finger into her, his thumb grazing her most sensitive spot. She tightened around his finger as he curled it up to hit her G spot. Her hips rose off the bed, Fin removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth.

"Oh God, Fin, Oh!" Melinda groaned, her hand running through Fin's hair, guiding him as he pleasured her with his tongue, finger and hand.

He took his time exploring her. He did not feel the need to rush. Melinda began to squirm some and he knew she was ready.

Quickening his pace on her, she gripped his head tighter and then cried out in pleasure, "Oh... Oh... oh... Fin" Melinda was biting her lip, but he didn't stop. He was determined to give her another orgasm, which he did, and she was now soaking his fingers. Knowing she could no longer take the stimulation he removed his mouth and looked up at her.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Melinda looked down at him, her cheeks flushed, her hair disheveled and Fin grinned at her.

"I'm not done yet." Fin whispered to her and she raised her eyebrows. He climbed on top of her and held her gaze as he entered her slowly. The look on Melinda's face was of pure satisfaction and he couldn't deny how amazing it made him to feel to know that after thirteen years he was still giving it to her. Melinda put her arms around his torso, pulling him deep into her. Fin gave out a small gasp and her eyes closed slightly.

"Mel, look at me." He did not command her, it was a request. Melinda opened her eyes to look up at him as he thrust into her. She gave him a smile and began to rotate her hips underneath him. Making the contact even more indescribable she was in bliss. Was it possible to combust from just feeling someone? Was it possible to just forget everything and spend the rest of your life just lying there in the arms of the one you loved? She knew it was because here she was.

Fin could feel her getting ready to have another orgasm and he held himself in her as she came. Beginning to move again, Melinda's breathing became rapid. Once again she grasped at him, her legs tightening around him, causing him to go off the edge and release all of the sweet tension that had been built up. Over and over again, he released until there was no more. Melinda pulled him down to her so that he knew he could rest his head next to hers.

"I take it back." Melinda spoke to him.

"Take what back baby?"

"This is a billion times better than magic." Melinda looked over at him and he just laughed.

"God I love you," He said kissing her softly on the lips. "Happy anniversary sweetheart,"

"Happy anniversary, I love you too." She pulled away to look at him; softly caressing his cheek.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
